


LA felicità

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questa è la prima fanfcition che scrivo su questo fandom, ma mi sentivo particolarmente ispirata e non ho resistito.<br/>Che dire, personalmente adora questa coppia ed è fra le mie preferite del fandom.</p></blockquote>





	LA felicità

Per Regina ormai tutto si era chiarito: l’infelicità, i dolori e i tormenti che aveva provato fino a poco prima erano stati per far si che lei potesse conoscere lei, Emma Swan, la madre biologica di suo figlio e “La salvatrice”.  
Finalmente dopo una vita di tormenti era riuscita a placare quel vuoto che nemmeno l’incantesimo da lei lanciato aveva riempito.  
Aveva ottenuto quello che per un’intera vita aveva sognato: la felicità.  
La osservava mentre era distesa accanto sfiorando dolcemente la guancia dell’amata desiderando e sperando che quella serenità che stava vivendo potesse durare per tutta l’eternità.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fanfcition che scrivo su questo fandom, ma mi sentivo particolarmente ispirata e non ho resistito.  
> Che dire, personalmente adora questa coppia ed è fra le mie preferite del fandom.


End file.
